I m living in a dream of fantasy
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Jack a Doktor. Upozornění: slash


Časová agentura je útočištěm pro mnoho životních ztroskotanců.

Je to mezigalaktická organizace, v Jackově době teprve na samém počátku, jen roky před předpovídaným rozmachem, a zájemců o místo je hodně. Lidé, kterým je jejich planeta – a čas – malá a chtějí poznávat, vidět, co je okolo, zjistit, co bylo a co bude, hezky zblízka. Lidí, které doma nic nedrží, kteří žijí minulostí nebo se nemůžou dočkat budoucnosti. Lidé, kteří se napravováním minulosti snaží zapomenout na to, že je nečeká budoucnost. Lidé, kterým nevadí extrémně riziková práce, protože nemají co ztratit.

V rozporu s tím, co si lidé běžně myslí, se Jack při výcviku skutečně něco naučí. Naučí se neplést se do velkých dějinných událostí, naučí se vyhledávat momenty a omyly v čase, jen ty malé a ne tolik důležité, které může opravovat, aniž by tím zasáhl příliš životů, nebo zničil vesmír, naučí se, že vracet se do vlastní minulosti a napravovat tam chyby, kterých se dopustil, může celý svět poslat úplně jiným směrem. Naučí se nekřížit svoji vlastní časovou linku, protože to přináší víc problémů než užitku, pochopí, že je lepší vyhýbat se pevným bodům v čase a vyslechne si pár úžasných mýtů o prastaré a mocné rase pánů času, o lidech, kteří měli dvě srdce a uměli ovládat čas, a kteří nakonec všichni přišli o život ve velké válce.

Když složí zkoušky a dostane vlastní manipulátor víru, vedou jeho první kroky, stejně jako kroky všech ostatních časových agentů, do hlubokého vesmíru, na místo, kde se podle legend měla nacházet Gallifrey, planeta pánů času, ale nic nenajde. Prohledá celý vesmír a všechny časy, ale neobjeví nic, co by dokazovalo, že mýty jsou něco víc než jen mýty, a je tím zklamaný víc, než si je ochotný přiznat.

xXx

Je to dobré. Ta volnost. Jack má volnost, po jaké vždycky toužil, nic, co by ho omezovalo. Není uvězněný na jednom místě, a dokonce ani v jednom _čase_, může se podívat skoro kamkoli se mu zamane, a on té možnosti s radostí využívá. Vyhýbá se vlastní minulosti (kromě jednoho nebo dvou případů, kdy neodolá podívat se, jak si malý Gray hraje s dětskou verzí jeho samotného, na Boeshane, než se to všechno pokazilo), cestuje, utíká – občas si jen na poslední chvíli zachrání vlastní život – a _hledá_. Hledá, aniž by věděl co, pátrá po celém vesmíru a čase a doufá, že jednou, _možná_… Jednou, ať už je to cokoli, to najde.

Někde. _Někdy_.

A potom se jednoho dne probudí na podlaze v nějakém skladu, úplně sám. Je nahý, u sebe má jen svůj manipulátor víru a dlouhý šedý vojenský kabát z druhé světové války a nepamatuje si nic z toho, co dělal v posledních dvou letech, a chce nějaké vysvětlení, chce vědět, co se stalo, chce odpovědi, a tak si obleče ten dlouhý kabát a vyrazí na cestu.

Přímo do druhé světové.

xXx

Jack je ve válce sotva pár měsíců – a vůbec to není tak hrozné, jak by se mohlo zdát, jen co se dostane přes všechno to střílení – když potká úžasný zadek a ještě úžasnější Rose, blonďatou a roztomilou a odvážnou. A je to rozhodně nečekané setkání, nečekané a _neuvěřitelné_, protože Rose je dívka, která se ze všech sil snaží nedat najevo, jak je pro ni všechno okolo naprosto nové, a která do toho času, kde se potkali, patří stejně málo jako on.

Je to zvláštní, protože pokud by ho kdy napadlo, že by mohl ve čtyřicátých letech potkat někoho z jiné doby, určitě by nečekal, že to bude blondýnka v tričku s britskou vlajkou přes celý hrudník. Ale je to někdo odjinud, ne ze zatracené druhé světové, _odjinud_, a i když se nezdá, že by byla z jeho doby (ačkoli, kdo ví?), je z _budoucnosti_, a to je to, na čem mu v téhle chvíli záleží ze všeho nejvíc.

Protože ať je Rose kdokoli, odkudkoli a z kterékoli doby, je mu pořád mnohem bližší než kdokoli z těch lidí tady.

A pak se to všechno zblázní. Po městě pobíhá chlapec s plynovou maskou a další lidé se přidávají a lidé, lidé, které _zná_, se mu přímo před očima mění v takhle podivná stvoření a ten muž, za kterým ho vzala Rose, Spock, je… no, tak trochu přírodní úkaz, dalo by se nejspíše říct, originál, jaký nikde jinde nenajdeš, a v žádném případě se nesnaží Jackovi cokoli ulehčit, spíš naopak, nenechá si ujít příležitost, aby mu předhodil, že to všechno, co se okolo děje, je jeho vina a bohužel se zdá, že má pravdu.

Ale jak to měl kruci vědět? Jak měl vědět, že ta zatracená havarovaná sanitka nebyla tak prázdná, jak vypadala, a že tím, že ji otevřel, nejspíš způsobil konec světa?

Konec světa, způsobený nanogeny, v Londýně, přímo uprostřed druhé světové války.

A to jen kvůli Jackovi.

Neví, co říct, když to pochopí. Neví, co říct nebo udělat, a to, že se nakonec rozhodne zachránit je všechny před tou bombou, dát Rose a tomu muži šanci, dát jim trochu _času_ na to, aby se pokusili zachránit svět, který on málem zničil, protože si chtěl _vydělat_, není to jen jeho výstřelek nebo zkrat, chvilková neschopnost přemýšlet nebo nečekaný projev odvahy nebo obětavosti, dokonce ani výsledek Spockova pokusu o obrácenou psychologii. Je to to jediné, co může udělat po tom, jak strašně moc to pokazil. Jediný způsob, jak se to pokusit napravit.

Ale i tak, to rozhodně nemíní popírat, je zatraceně rád, když se ti dva, které ze začátku tak naivně považoval za časové agenty (a Spock se ve skutečnosti vůbec nejmenuje Spock, že ne?), rozhodnou zachránit ho před jistou smrtí na jeho vlastní lodi a vzít ho na palubu.

xXx

Jack stojí kousek ode dveří lodi, paže má založené na hrudi a ramenem se opírá o jeden z těch sloupů, které podepírají strop.

Rose je někde nahoře, nejspíš ve svém pokoji (a pro Jacka bylo obrovským překvapením, když toho prvního dne, ten samý večer, kdy se k nim nalodil, zjistil, že Tardis je zevnitř mnohem větší než zvenku, protože to je technologie, s jakou se nikdy předtím nesetkal, ale že i on má na palubě _svůj_ pokoj, jenom pro sebe, vybavený tak, jak by si ho zařídil sám, jako by tam byl odjakživa, a ani Rose ani její přítel tím nejsou nijak překvapení) a on se dívá, jak jeho zachránce pobíhá okolo konzole své lodi, plný nervózní energie, kterou potřebuje vybít, zcela nevšímavý k tomu, že tam Jack pořád je.

Možná ani _neví_, že tam je.

„Nejmenuješ se Spock," prohlásí Jack bez úvodu a pobaveně se dívá, jak sebou muž skoro trhne překvapením.

Takže opravdu nevěděl, že není sám.

Na chvíli přestane obsluhovat všechny ty přístroje na konzoli, která vypadá mnohem složitější, než jakékoli ovládání vesmírné lodě, jaké kdy Jack viděl, otočí se po něm a pár vteřin na něj mlčky zírá, než pobaveně zvedne koutek. „Ne, samozřejmě že ne," prohodí klidně, jako by bylo naprosto běžné používat alias.

I když, na druhou stranu…

Ne, rozhodně ne tak pitomé alias, jako je _Spock_.

Jack se zamračí a udělá krok od sloupu, paže mu sklouznou podél těla. „Tak jak se jmenuješ?" zeptá se a potřese hlavou. Ani sám neví, proč ho tak strašně moc zajímá odpověď. Nemělo by na tom zase tak moc záležet, ne? Jméno je jen jméno.

Nakrčí čelo a čeká a Doktor mu upřený pohled oplácí, s jedním obočím zvednutým. „Doktor," prohlásí potom. „Jsem Doktor." Nespustí z něj pohled a v jeho očích je něco, něco, co by tam být možná nemělo a, sakra, Jackovi se nejspíš jen něco zdá, protože tohle je muž, který brouzdá časoprostorem a zachraňuje každého, na koho narazí.

Jack na něj zírá, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Doktor?" ptá se zmateně. „Nic víc? Jenom Doktor?"

„Jenom Doktor," přitaká Doktor, vesele se na něj zazubí a obrátí se zpátky ke konzoli.

xXx

Pro Jacka je flirtování naprosto běžným chováním.

Není to nic, nad čím by nějak víc přemýšlel, je to přirozené, nemůže si pomoct, je to prostě to, jaký je. Samozřejmě, zpátky doma, v jednapadesátém století bylo (Bude. Teprve bude. Cestování časem je občas trochu matoucí, hlavně když se jedná o vaši vlastní časovou linii.) všechno trochu jiné, uvolněnější. Nikdo si nedělal starosti s tím, že by flirtování vyznělo nevhodně nebo by někomu mohlo být nepříjemné. A Jack nad tím nepřemýšlí ani teď.

Prostě žije, žije a cestuje s Rose a Doktorem, poznává nová místa, na která se jako časový agent nestačil dostat, a pomáhá zachraňovat světy.

A cítí se přitom tak dobře, jako snad nikdy.

Žije a cestuje a flirtuje a lidé na to většinou odpovídají, hlavně ženy, zatímco muži jsou nejistější a občas nereagují moc dobře. Moc uzavřené, neochotní něco zkusit, rozšířit si obzory. Nebo si aspoň normálně popovídat a trochu se pobavit.

Pitomé, zkostnatělé dvacáté století. Ne že by jednadvacáté – alespoň jeho začátek – bylo nějak výrazně lepší.

S Rose je to jiné. Rose je sladká a nevinná a nadšená pro všechno, pokaždé plná radosti, když vidí něco nového, pokaždé když najdou planetu, na které ještě nebyli nebo potkají někoho, koho si neuměla ani představit. A Doktor… Jack cítí slabounké šimrání podél páteře pokaždé, když se na něj podívá. Doktor je tak jiný než všichni ostatní, které kdy poznal. Je úžasný a tak mimozemský, je cizí a hypnotizující a je plný protikladů. Vysmívá se lidem, ale zároveň je zachraňuje, říká jim opičky, ale pak je ochotný udělat cokoli, aby se jim nic nestalo, nehledě na to, že cestuje prostorem a časem a mohl by tak s sebou vzít kohokoli, někoho chytřejšího, než jsou oni, někoho geniálního a vyspělého, ale přesto si s sebou vozí jeho a Rose.

A Jack neví, co si myslet.

Tak flirtuje. Žertem si z něj utahuje, zubí se na něj a ptá se ho, proč taky nemůže mít trochu intimní zábavy jako Rose a Mickey, a občas se ho hravě dotkne, flirtuje s ním, protože to je jediné, co umí (tedy, ještě umí zatraceně dobře udělat někomu radost v posteli, ale ani se neodvažuje uvažovat nad tím, že by se kdy s Doktorem mohl dostat tak daleko, protože je sice dobrý, ale na Doktora v žádném případě nemá), a přitom se snaží namluvit si, že je to pro něj úplně stejné jako kdykoli předtím. Ale není.

Protože s Doktorem je všechno jiné a Jacka by opravdu zajímalo, co je Doktor zač, protože Jack není zvyklý na to, aby mu lidé a příležitostně i mimozemšťané odolali, protože feromony z jednapadesátého století mají opravdu něco do sebe, jenže Doktor mu odpovídá, vrací mu všechno jeho flirtování, ale odolává, a odolává s úsměvem.

xXx

Čas od času se v Doktorových očích objeví tma.

Je to pokaždé jen na okamžik, ne delší než pár vteřin, když si Doktor myslí, že se na něj nikdo nedívá, že ho nikdo nevidí, ale vidí, a Jack si tak může všimnout, jak se občas jeho soustředění ztratí, rozplyne se a jeho oči se rozostří, ztmavnout a jsou temné, tak temné, že si to Jack ani nedokázal představit a v takových okamžicích se sám sebe ptá, kdo vlastně Doktor je.

A jak může někdo, kdo tráví čas tím, že zachraňuje svět, mít v očích takovou temnotu.

xXx

„Kdo jsi, Doktore?"

Doktor odtrhne pohled od jednoho z monitorů upevněných na konzoli a se zdviženým obočím se na Jacka podívá.

Jack mu pohled upřeně oplácí, rozhodnutý nenechat se odbýt, když se mu podařilo najít si chvilku, kdy je s Doktorem sám. A tentokrát Doktora nenechá odvést řeč někam jinam, přiměje ho, aby mu řekl, kdo je.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptá se Doktor tlumeně a podle toho, jak se tváří, by mu Jack téměř uvěřil, že je upřímně překvapený jeho otázkou.

Téměř.

Ale něco v Doktorových očích Jackovi říká, že tu otázku čekal, a možná už nějakou dobu, jako by každý, kdo ho zná, nakonec přišel se stejnou otázkou.

„Myslím to vážně, Doktore," řekne Jack a nespouští z něj pohled. Pomalu dojde k němu a opře se rukama o hranu konzole, paže propnuté. Hlavu má nakloněnou na stranu a sleduje ho. „Nejsem nevinný jako Rose," prohlásí a jen on sám ví, kolik pravdy se za tímhle tvrzením skrývá.

Protože on není nevinný. Má spoustu viny. Jako to, co se stalo s Grayem.

Nebo že by to věděl i Doktor?

„Procestoval jsem kus vesmíru, než jsem vás potkal. Ale nikdy jsem nepotkal někoho, jako jsi _ty_."

Doktor se hořce pousměje a pohledem sklouzne po jeho tváři, jako by ho hladil. Přes čelo, po spáncích, přes oči a po straně nosu, po lících až na rty. Trvá to jen okamžik, ale Doktor sleduje jeho rty, sleduje jeho _rty_, a Jack zapomene, na co se ho ptal a nechce najednou nic jiného než se k němu naklonit a líbat ho, protože tohle je muž, který ho zachránil, muž, který má koženou bundu a trochu moc velké uši a oči, které toho už tolik viděly, a protože je to _Doktor_.

Jack mimoděk, absolutně bez přemýšlení udělá krok vpřed, k Doktorovi, zvedne ruku a lehce se dotkne jeho tváře, pod prsty ho škrábe dorůstající strniště. Ale je to hezké, je to příjemné a důvěrné a Jack chce víc.

Ale taky chce odpovědi.

„Kdo jsi, Doktore?" zamumlá otázku, prsty pořád na jeho líci.

Doktor polkne, ale neodtáhne se. „Jsem pán času, Jacku," řekne tiše. Jeho hlas je trochu chraplavý.

Jack nechápavě potřese hlavou. „To není možné. Já…" Nedůvěřivě se zamračí. „Slyšel jsem o pánech času. O nejmocnější rase ve vesmíru. Tak mocní, že ovládali samotný čas. Ale to je jen legenda. Hledal jsem Gallifrey. Všichni časoví agenti ji hledají. Hledal jsem ji po celém vesmíru, ve všech časech, ale nenašel jsem ji. Nikdy neexistovala."

„Já vím," přikývne Doktor a v jeho očích je bolest. Ztráta. „Já jsem pán času, Jacku," zašeptá naléhavě a stiskne mu rameno. Jeho dech na Jackově tváři šimrá a hřeje, jak se k němu Doktor naklání, a Jackovi se zrychlí tep.

„Jsem poslední z pánů času."

xXx

Až o několik dní později, když leží nahý v Doktorově posteli, s jednou nohou přehozenou přes jeho boky a hlavou položenou na jeho hrudníku, zatímco Doktor ho měkce objímá a tiskne k sobě, a pod uchem přitom slyší silný, stabilní, _dvojitý_ tlukot srdce, se Jack odváží uvěřit.

xXx

„Nemůžeš spát?"

Doktor zvedne hlavu od jednoho z monitorů na konzoli Tardis a pomalu se po něm otočí. Mlčky se na něj dívá a jeho oči jsou tmavé, příliš tmavé a plné něčeho… Uhne pohledem a pořád beze slova lehce zakroutí hlavou.

Jack udělá krok k němu a pomlčí o tom, že tam stál už pár minut, předtím, než na něj promluvil.

Doktor se znovu zadívá na monitor a oči se mu zamlží.

Jack se zamračí, protože je půl třetí ráno a Doktor zírá na monitor, jako by od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled, a ve tváři má přitom výraz, jako by mu to, co vidí, ať už je to cokoli, rvalo srdce.

„Víš, kde jsme, Jacku?" zeptá se Doktor najednou tiše, aniž by k němu zvedl pohled.

Jack pomalu zavrtí hlavou.

Doktor se pousměje, ale je to příliš hořké a příliš bolestné, aby to byl opravdový úsměv. „Nejsme nikde," zašeptá. „Jsme v části vesmíru, kde není nic, vůbec nic, absolutní prázdno." Prsty pevně sevře hranu konzole. „Tady kdysi bývala Gallifrey. Můj svět."

Jack pootevře pusu a bez přemýšlení dojde k Doktorovi a postaví se vedle něj, aby se mohl podívat na monitor.

Ale jediné, co vidí, je černo, hluboká tma bez jediného záblesku světla. Žádné hvězdy, žádná planeta, nic, kde by mohl někdo žít.

„Kde je teď?" zeptá se slabě.

„Pryč."

Jack odtrhne pohled od tmavé obrazovky a zmateně se na Doktora podívá. Jak by mohla být celá planeta pryč?

„Co se stalo?"

Doktor polkne a konečně se na něj pořádně podívá, rysy ztrhané. Vypadá zničeně, plný bolesti a starých vzpomínek. „Byla válka," prohlásí a na okamžik zavře oči. „Strašná válka, která by zničila celý vesmír, kdybych nezakročil. Kdybych něco neudělal." Roztřeseně vydechne a nejistě se na Jacka dívá, jako by se bál jeho reakce. „Zničil jsem ji," řekne tlumeně. „Červená tráva a třpytící se skály, oranžové nebe a nejstarší a nejmocnější rasa v celém vesmíru. A já to všechno zničil. Všechno je to pryč."

Jack sevře jeho rameno a mimoděk ho napadne, že Doktor, jeho přítel s velkýma ušima a nikdy neodpočívajícím – a občas trochu nevhodným – smyslem pro ironii, muž, který bojuje s nestvůrami a zachraňuje civilizace, je možná stejně zlomený jako on.

xXx

„Máš nějaký nápad?"

Doktor se na Jacka podívá a nesouhlasně zvedne obočí, jako by se ho ptal, kdy naposledy měl někdo z nich opravdový plán, skutečný, promyšlený plán, který pak při realizaci neselhal, a v tom má pravdu, protože jejich plány obvykle nevycházejí, většinou jim nakonec nezbyde nic jiného než naprostá improvizace, _instinkty_, ale teď jsou zavření v kleci na nějaké planetě, jejíž jméno Jack nikdy neslyšel, dokud je sem Doktor nevzal, a nějaký plán, rozumný a _fungující_ plán by se docela hodil.

Doktor se na něj pár vteřin dívá, nehnutě a beze slova, a pak si povzdychne. „Věříš mi, Jacku?" zeptá se a jeho hlas je trochu chraplavý.

Jack se zazubí.

xXx

Jack se dívá dolů, do té modré a žluté a oranžové, sleduje kameny, které volně padají přes okraj skály dolů, do průrvy a potom se ztrácejí v podzemní kamenné řece, a nemůže se toho pohledu nabažit.

Doktor stojí hned za ním, paže má obemknuté kolem jeho pasu a ani ne okamžik ho nepouští, bradu položenou na Jackově rameni.

Do ucha mu tlumeně brouká nějakou melodii a vůbec to nevypadá, že by se někdy chystal přestat.

xXx

Šílení mimozemšťané, rozhodnutí zabít je, jsou všude, pomalu se k nim blíží, a je jich tolik a jsou zatraceně naštvaní a Jack ví, že pokud se k nim dostanou, nemají on, Doktor ani Rose tu nejmenší šanci.

Na vteřinu, jen krátký okamžik, se nezmůže ani na tu nejjednodušší myšlenku, ale naštěstí nemusí, protože ten první, kdo se vzpamatuje, je Doktor.

„Utíkejte!" vykřikne, ale nezní vyděšeně, jen trochu na hraně, a vezme Jacka za ruku – ne Rose, ale _Jacka_ – a rozběhne se směrem k Tardis a táhne ho za sebou, zatímco Rose běží vedle nich, a Jack má skoro chuť smát se, protože utíkají a Doktor ho drží za ruku, _opravdu_ ho drží za ruku, a to nikdy předtím neudělal, ale Doktor ho nepustí, ani když už jsou v bezpečí, zpátky na palubě Tardis, a Rose se podívá na jejich spojené ruce a překvapeně pootevře pusu a zvedne obočí, a neřekne ani slovo, ale když se na ni Jack po chvíli podívá, usmívá se.

xXx

Lidé se tváří nedůvěřivě, když jim Doktor povídá, že se k Satelitu 5 blíží armáda Daleků.

Jack zavře oči a nemůže uvěřit tomu, jak je možné, že ti lidé, zatracení lidé Doktora nechápou, že ho neposlouchají a nekřičí, že nejsou hrůzou bez sebe, jenže… Oni Doktora neznají. Nikdy dřív se s ním nesetkali, neviděli ho, jak se vypořádal se Slitheeny a přitom se ještě stíhal usmívat, neviděli ho zachraňovat svět, jednou, dvakrát a třikrát, necestovali s ním, nepoznali ho a nenaučili se mu důvěřovat.

Nikdy jim nezachránil život. Alespoň zatím.

Ale to přijde. S trochou štěstí je Doktor zase zachrání a oni se odsud dostanou živí a snad i relativně v pořádku, možná se z toho dostanou, možná…

Nevypadá to dobře.

Nevypadá to dobře, protože Daleků je hodně, celá armáda, a oni jsou jen čtyři, _čtyři_ a bez pořádných zbraní a Jack ví, že nemají šanci vyhrát.

Přesto ale neutíká, protože když potkal Doktora, rozhodl se už nikdy před ničím neutíkat.

A tak se podívá na Rose a vezme její obličej do dlaní a vidí, že Rose má v očích naději, protože je mladá a pořád je v ní kousek naivity a nevinnosti, a proto pořád dokáže _věřit_, že se z toho dostanou.

Jack nevěří, ale odmítá se vzdát.

„Pro tebe stálo za to bojovat," oznámí Rose a krátce ji políbí, protože je to _Rose_, úžasná Rose, a oni všichni tady nejspíš zemřou.

Rose na něj překvapeně zírá, ale se jen pousměje a obrátí se k Doktorovi. Pomalu udělá krok k němu a nespustí pohled z jeho tváře. „Kéž bych tě nikdy nepotkal," prohlásí a zasměje se, spolu s Doktorem, protože Doktor ví, že žertuje. Že to nemyslí vážně, že se jen snaží… uvolnit atmosféru. Povzdychne si a nakloní se k němu, dlaně na jeho tvářích. „Bylo mi líp jako zbabělci," řekne a políbí ho, trochu hlouběji a důvěrněji než Rose, a Doktorovy rty jsou stejně měkké jako vždycky, jako by se vůbec nic zvláštního nedělo.

Jack neochotně ukončí polibek a beze slova se na Doktora dívá, a Doktor je tichý a oči má rozevřené doširoka, a prsty se mu chvějí a má strach, opravdu má strach, protože tohle jsou Dalekové a jsou tady a oni nemají šanci a Doktor má _strach_, strach o život, svůj i ostatních, strach o něj a o Rose, protože Daleky zná a ví, co dokážou, a Jack má pocit, že ho nikdy předtím neviděl tak lidského.

xXx

Jack stojí na konci slepé chodby a nemá kam utéct – ne že by tedy měl v plánu utíkat, on _nikdy_ neutíká – a střílí, jak to jenom jde, do těch tří Daleků, kteří ho pronásledují, dokud mu nedojdou všechny náboje, a pak zahodí zbraň a postaví se zpříma, protože jestli má zemřít, nezemře jako dítě, skrčený u zdi.

To nikdy.

Poslední jeho souvislou myšlenkou je, jak strašně je rád, že Doktora ještě jednou políbil, než se rozloučili, a že i pokud teď zemře, nelituje toho, že se potkali.

A pak už není nic.

xXx

Na Satelitu 5 je zima.

Předtím si toho nevšiml. Předtím, když tady byl s Doktorem a s Rose a organizoval protiútok proti Dalekům, když se snažil přežít a zachránit ty, co má rád, a dokonce ani když byl zahnaný do kouta, sám, s vidinou jisté smrti, když proti němu stáli tři Dalekové a jemu došly náboje i nápady, neměl čas všimnout si, jaký hrozný chlad v celé lodi je.

Ale teď má času dost. Není tady nikdo, s kým by ještě mohl bojovat, vlastně tady není _vůbec_ nikdo, v celé lodi, a tím si je naprosto jistý, protože ji prošel, odshora až dolů, a nikoho nenašel, živého ani mrtvého, žádní Dalekové, žádní vyděšení lidé nebo těla, jen ten prach, všude jen ten prach, a je zima, strašná zima, před kterou se nemá kam schovat, protože zůstal sám, úplně sám na zatracené lodi kdesi uprostřed vesmíru – dobře, nad Zemí, ale vyšlo to nastejno – opuštěný a s nefunkčním manipulátorem víru.

Je to už tak dlouho, co se probudil, zhroucený a zády opřený o stěnu ve slepém rameni chodby, kam ho zahnali ti tři Dalekové, když ještě zuřila bitva, a on sedí v koutě podlaží pět set, kde zůstalo jen prázdné místo tam, kde předtím parkovala Tardis, krčí se, choulí se sám do sebe, protože má strach a je tady zima a neexistuje odsud cesta pryč a on chce svůj úžasný vojenský kabát a Doktora (Protože Doktor by ho nikdy neopustil, že ne? Nikdy by ho tady nenechal, ne samotného a bez možnosti úniku, počkal by na něj, vzal by ho s sebou, _neopustil_ by ho.) a vysvětlení, _odpovědi_, protože jak by mohl přežít, když se to nikomu jinému nepovedlo? Jak Doktor Daleky porazil a jak to, že on se z toho dostal, když měl tři z těch kovových potvor přímo před sebou a neměl se jak bránit a oni ho chtěli vyhladit a on byl přesvědčený, že to udělali?

Jak ho tady mohl Doktor _nechat_?

A jak dlouho tady ještě může vydržet, než dojde energie a on tady zmrzne nebo se přestane filtrovat vzduch a on se udusí?

Jack se schoulí ještě víc do sebe a mimoděk ho napadne, jestli by pro něj nebylo lepší, kdyby ho Dalekové opravdu zabili.

_Ale oni tě zabili, Jacku, vzpomínáš? VYHLADIT? Záblesk světla?_

_Ty jsi _byl_ mrtvý._

Jack se rozechvěle nadechne, oči pevně zavřené, a jen se přikrčí a tvář si opře o kolena, nohy přitažené k hrudi, když zaslechne nějaký tichý zvuk, skoro jako kroky, nevzhlédne, protože to není poprvé za tu dobu, co tady je, kdy něco slyší, a prvních osmačtyřicet hodin strávil prohledáváním celé lodi a nikoho tady nenašel, živého ani mrtvého, nemohl nic slyšet, protože tady kromě něj nebylo nic. Vůbec nic, co by mohlo vydat nějaký – jakýkoli – zvuk, což znamenalo, že jeho mysl si začíná dělat, co chce. Začíná ho zrazovat. Fantazie, _představivost_ začíná převládat nad rozumem a to nikdy není dobré.

„Jacku…"

Jack se zachvěje, když se nad ním ozve mužský hlas, tichý a neznámý, plný pocitů. Tón zní jako Doktorův, ale hlas není jeho a Jack nevzhlédne, protože nevěří tomu, že tady opravdu někdo je. Nemůže uvěřit tomu, že by ho tady mohl někdo najít, ne náhodou, a nikdo jiný než Doktor by se pro něj nevrátil.

A tenhle hlas nezní jako ten Doktorův. Doktorův plný, hřejivý a trochu chraplavý hlas s podtónem ironického pobavení, když mu škádlivě oplácel flirtování nebo ho tiskl k posteli, skláněl se nad ním, křivě se usmíval a bavil se tím, jak je Jack nedočkavý.

Jacka v očích zaštípají slzy a on polkne a pak se ozve tlumený zvuk zašustění látky, jako by si někdo dřepnul, přímo před ním, a někdo se ho dotkne, někdo mu položí dlaň na rameno, zlehka a trochu váhavě, ale i přesto je to tak intenzivní a je to _skutečné_, někdo tady je a drží ho za rameno a druhou ruku právě pokládá na temeno jeho hlavy, konejšivě mu špičkami prstů pročísne vlasy, stejně jako to dělával Doktor, jen trochu jemněji, a Jack nemůže popadnout dech a bojí se, strašně se bojí, že když otevře oči a vzhlédne, nikdo tam nebude.

„Jacku," ozve se zašeptání přímo nad ním a Jack se zhluboka nadechne a vzhlédne a není tam sám. Před ním dřepí muž, mladý a hezký, s hnědými, rozcuchanými vlasy, které mu na některých místech trčí na všechny strany, dívá se na něj a pořád ho drží za rameno a prsty mu víská vlasy, jeho oči jsou tmavé a smutné a je v nich něco strašně známého, ale on nemůže přijít na to, co.

„Oh, Jacku, je mi tak líto, že jsem tě nechal čekat," zamumlá muž a zlehka prsty přejede po jeho tváři.

Jack na něj zírá a krčí se, pořád je shrbený v koutě. Jeho dech je zrychlený a povrchní, zadrhává se a on si najednou uvědomí, co je v těch očích tolik známé. „Doktore?" vydechne nejistě. Hrdlo se mu sevře, protože to není možné. Tohle nemůže být jeho Doktor, nemůže, a on ze sebe dělá blázna, dovolil si naději a teď mu ji ten muž sebere.

Ale ať je to kdokoli, není tady náhodou ne? Zná jeho jméno, takže musel vědět, že je tady, musel ho hledat.

Je tady _pro něj_.

Muž se pousměje a odhrne mu vlasy z čela, prsty mu sklouzne po spánku. „Jacku…" zašeptá. „Je mi to strašně líto."

Jack zamrká a trochu se napřímí. Trochu přimhouří oči a najednou si vzpomene na jednu ze všech těch legend o Pánech času, o nejmocnější rase ve vesmíru, jejíž lidé měli dvě srdce a uměli ovládat čas a neumírali, protože uměli změnit své tělo a smrt tak obejít. Ale to byla jen legenda, protože nebylo možné, aby někdo přechytračil smrt. Ne _takovým_ způsobem.

„Doktore? Jsi Doktor?" ptá se, hlas trochu silnější a rozechvělý po třech dnech, kdy nepronesl ani slovo, a doufá, doufá –

„Vzal jsem tě podívat se na Safírový vodopád, pamatuješ?" řekne muž jemně. „Držel jsem tě a dívali jsme se spolu, jak z té obrovské skály padají safíry. Málem jsi spadl dolů." Odmlčí se. „Jsem to já, Jacku."

Jack nakloní hlavu na stranu a v koutku oka ho zaštípá slza, protože nikdo jiný, jen on a Doktor, neví o Safírovém vodopádu. Ani Rose nevěděla, že tam byli, a už vůbec neměla tušení o tom, že se Jack nakláněl přes okraj vyhlídky tak moc, že nebýt Doktora, spadl by.

Tohle _je_ Doktor. Je to on a Jack neví, jak je to možné, ale je to on. Jeho Doktor.

„Jak?"

Doktor pokrčí ramenem. „Regenerace. Musel jsem, jinak to nešlo," řekne tiše. „Omluvám se, že mi tak dlouho trvalo vrátit se, ale musel jsem zachránit svět. A Tardis mě občas nevezme přesně tam, kam chci… Jak dlouho to bylo?" zeptá se chraplavě. „Jak dlouho už tady jsi?"

Jack se zachvěje. „Tři dny," zašeptá a Doktor se zatváří bolestně, nakloní se k němu a vezme ho za ramena. Jack zkřiví obličej a prsty zaryje do Doktorova kabátu. Drží se ho a v rukou mačká hnědou látku a odmítá ho pustit. „Nikdo tady není, Doktore. Na celé lodi. Vůbec nikdo," zašeptá a na pár vteřin se odmlčí. „Zemřel jsem, že ano?" zeptá se potom slabě a v tu chvíli v sobě nenajde dost síly, aby se styděl za to, že se mu chvěje hlas, a jak strašně křehce zní. Jen se dívá na Doktora, který vůbec nevypadá jako Doktor, a doufá, že mu řekne ne. Chce slyšet _to bude dobré_ a _nic se ti nestalo_ a _nezabili tě a ty ses nevrátil zpátky k životu_, ale Doktor mlčí a beze slova mu oplácí pohled, jako by chtěl říct přesně ta slova, která Jack tak zoufale touží slyšet, ale nemohl, a jeho oči jsou najednou staré, tak staré, a pak polkne a pomalu přikývne.

„Ano," vydechne a sevře Jackova ramena silněji a nakloní se k němu a pevně ho obejme, aby se mu nemusel dívat do očí.

A Jacka napadne, že i když nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co bude dál (Co bude s nimi, když jeho Doktor už není ten samý muž, jakým býval, a co bude s ním, když – co? Vstal z mrtvých?), to objetí, pevné a těsné a ten pocit, silný a dokonale pravidelný tlukot dvou srdcí proti jeho vlastní hrudi, je víc uklidňující než cokoli, co zatím zažil.

xXx

Doktor mlčí a ani se na něj nepodívá, když pobíhá kolem konzole Tardis a snaží se nastavit místo a čas přistání.

Jack ho sleduje a neví, co říct, a tak neříká nic a je to vlastně poprvé od chvíle, kdy se pro něj Doktor vrátil, co si ho může doopravdy prohlédnout, takže se ani nehne (ačkoli si připadá trochu odstrčený a nechtěný, protože dřív by ho Doktor se zdviženým obočím a křivým pousmáním požádal, aby mu pomohl) a pomalu po něm klouže pohledem a snaží se spojit si toho prakticky neznámého muže, který je tu teď s ním, s Doktorem, který mu před všemi těmi měsíci nabídl nejdříve celý čas a prostor a potom i sebe.

Nemají spolu nic společného. Jeho Doktor byl vyšší, vyšší než on sám, i když ne o moc, a měl silné paže, kterými ho dokázal obejmout tak pevně, že to skoro bolelo. Tenhle muž – tenhle _Doktor_ – je drobnější a hubenější a už na sobě nemá koženou bundu, ale dlouhý hnědý kabát, teď přehozený na jednom sloupu, takže má na sobě jen hnědý proužkovaný oblek. Jeho kůže je bledá, ale ne nezdravě, a tváří se vážně, ale srší energií a vypadá křehce, ale Jack ví, že tenhle muž je odolnější než ten, kterého znával, ten, který se probudil hned po válce, úplně sám a opuštěný a bez naděje, plný vzpomínek na pád jeho vlastní rasy. Tenhle se narodil až po boji, po vítězství v boji a bude mnohem odolnější, mnohem těžší zlomit ho.

Najednou se Doktor zastaví v tom svém horečném pobíhání okolo konzole a rukama se zapře o hranu ovládacího panelu, zády k Jackovi, ramena napjatá, hlavu svěšenou.

„Tardis tě nesnese na palubě," zamumlá.

Jack polkne a hrudníkem se mu rozlije krátká, intenzivní bolest. Pomalu přikývne, zuby stisknuté, aby mu neunikl ani hlásek. Pohled nespouští z Doktora, který se naopak jeho očím vyhýbá.

„Tardis? Nebo ty?" zeptá se slabě.

Není si jistý, jestli chce skutečně slyšet odpověď.

Doktor odlepí pohled od ovládací konzole Tardis a provinile se na něj podívá. Je bledý a vypadá unaveně a Jackovi chybí ten Doktor, kterého znal, ten, co byl arogantní a zachránil ho z jeho lodi, tehdy během druhé světové, když po Londýně pobíhali lidé v plynových maskách a hledali svou mámu, ten, co považoval lidi za hloupé opice a nosil koženou bundu a říkával _perfektní_.

„Je těžké se na tebe dívat, Jacku," řekne Doktor upřímně a povzdychne si. „Něco takového jako ty by vůbec nemělo existovat."

Jack zamrká a zamračí se.

„Odporuješ přírodním zákonům." Doktor pokrčí rameny. Dívá se pátravě do Jackovy tváře, jako by teď, když se na něj konečně podíval, od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled. A přitom to tak hrozně chtěl. „Všechno v celém vesmíru umírá. Třeba ne hned, ale jednou…" Potřese hlavou a prsty si pročísne vlasy, takže jsou ještě víc rozcuchané. „Všechno kromě tebe. Ty jsi… Ty prostě jsi." Jeho hlas zhrubne a rysy ztvrdnou, když pokračuje. „Jsi fakt. Pevný bod. Pevný bod v budoucnosti vesmíru. Jsi špatně, celý špatně."

Jack sebou trhne, jako by dostal facku. A možná ji opravdu dostal, protože ho pálí tváře a Doktor na něj zírá, oči v obličeji, na který si Jack ještě nestačil zvyknout, jsou plné ohně a smutku a bolesti a on nemůže dýchat, protože i když tenhle muž vypadá úplně jinak, než by měl, Jack v něm pořád vidí Doktora. Svého Doktora, toho, co tak rád říkal _utíkej_, a pro kterého zemřel na Satelitu 5 (i když to byla nakonec mnohem menší oběť, než čekal, protože co to kruci bylo za _zemřu pro tebe_, když to _nešlo_?), vidí ho v tomhle muži, ví, že tam pořád někde je, pod povrchem, vidí ho v těch očích, i když už nejsou modré, nachází ho v tom smutku a bolesti, kterých byl jeho Doktor plný, a které od něj _tenhle_ Doktor převzal.

„Pevný bod?" zopakuje po něm a hlas se mu chvěje. Oči má rozevřené doširoka a srdce mu zběsile buší. Co to znamená? _Pevný_ _bod, Jacku, jsi pevný bod, jsi špatně, celý špatně_… Nemůže být pevný bod, _nemůže_, protože je člověk, obyčejný člověk a lidé přece – „Ale jak bych mohl být –"

Hlas se mu zadrhává a on nedokončí větu.

„Jacku…" Doktor se na něj dívá a tvář má zkřivenou smutkem.

Jack pohodí hlavou a gestem ruky ho zarazí. „Jak jsi to udělal?" dožaduje se vysvětlení, a kdyby to bylo při jakékoli jiné příležitosti, styděl by se za to, jak mu přeskakuje hlas.

Doktor si povzdychne. „To Rose," přizná tiše. „Vstřebala celý časový vír. Zničila Daleky a tebe přivedla zpátky k životu."

Odmlčí se a mlčky se dívá, jak se Jack snaží jeho slova pochopit a možná i přijmout.

Jack, bez hnutí, stojí přímo před ním, nehty zaryté do dlaní tak, že to bolí, ale on si toho nevšímá, pohled zabodnutý do tolik známé kovové podlahy Tardis.

Rose. Časový vír. Dalekové. Rose ho přivedla zpátky k životu.

Takže byl skutečně… mrtvý. Dalekové ho zabili. Smrt _vyhlazením_. Byl mrtvý, ale teď je zase naživu, stojí tady, dýchá a je naživu, _cítí_ se naživu, a je tady Doktor a vypadá tak hrozně provinile a –

_Pevný bod._

„Chceš tím říct," zašeptá chraplavě a sám si není jistý, jestli ví, na co se vůbec ptá. „Že nemůžu umřít?" Najednou ho zachvátí panika a on se roztřese, vyděšený tou možností. „Chceš říct, že tady prostě budu, že neumřu, že tady budu _pořád_?"

Doktor uhne pohledem.

„Doktore!" Udělá dva rychlé kroky k němu, chytí ho pevně za ramena – drobnější a mnohem jemnější, než byl zvyklý, napadne ho, měl by být opatrnější, aby mu neublížil – a obrátí ho k sobě.

„Je mi to líto, Jacku. Je mi to hrozně líto," zamumlá Doktor a jeho oči jsou trochu zarudlé, jako by potlačoval slzy.

Jacka na vteřinu zarazí myšlenka na to, jestli někdy potkal někoho, jehož obličej by toho říkal tolik, kolik je toho možné vyčíst z toho Doktorova, ale rychle tu myšlenku potlačí. „Musíš s tím něco udělat! Nemůžeš mě tak nechat!"

Doktor neuhýbá před jeho rukama, nesnaží se vymanit ze sevření, jen potřese hlavou. „Nejde to," pronese. „Nemůžu s tím nic udělat, Jacku. Neumím to spravit. Nikdo neumí."

Jack pootevře pusu. „Ale –"

Doktor chytí jednu jeho ruku a sundá ji ze svého ramene, ale nepustí ji, drží ho, a pak pomalu proplete jejich prsty a Jacka zarazí, že do sebe pořád pasují. Doktorova ruka je menší, než bývala, jeho prsty delší a štíhlejší a tak nějak _elegantní_, jeho stisk o něco slabší, než býval dřív, ještě před Satelitem 5, ale pořád ještě k sobě pasují, když ho Doktor drží za ruku, dlaň druhé ruky položenou na temeni Jackovy hlavy, když ho drží u sebe, tiskne ho k sobě, Jackův obličej zabořený do ohybu mezi svým ramenem a krkem.

„Nikdy se to nemělo stát, Jacku," zašeptá a jeho hlas je slabý a unavený. „Jdeš proti všemu, co je čas. Jsi neměnný. Celý, celý špatně."

Jack se od něj odtáhne, aby mu viděl do tváře, a chce toho tolik říct, chce říct _pomoz mi, Doktore_ a _mám strach_ a _neopouštěj mě_, ale ví, že mu žádné z těch slov nepomůže. A proto se na Doktora jen dívá, beze slova, na pažích má husí kůži a tenhle muž sice vypadá jinak, ale někde hluboko uvnitř je to pořád ten samý muž, který s ním stával na prahu Tardis, zezadu ho objímal kolem pasu a bradou se mu opíral o rameno, tvář vedle té jeho, když se spolu otevřenými dveřmi dívali ven, do hloubi vesmíru, a tak sklouzne rukou z jeho ramene a chytí ho vzadu za krkem, prsty mu vklouznou do jeho vlasů a je to tak zvláštní, tak jiné (dlouhé, moc dlouhé), přitáhne si ho k sobě a bez přemýšlení, plný strachu a proseb a zoufalství ho políbí.

A Doktor se nebrání. Doktor ho objímá a líbá ho, a je to jiné než dřív, není to tak hravé a škádlivé, jako to bývalo, je to silné a intenzivní, je to jiné, ale není to horší, ani lepší. Jen jiné, ne tak nevinné a je v tom rozloučení, _sbohem_, poslední a konečné, nevyhnutelné, když mu Doktor přetáhne přes hlavu to hloupé bílé tričko a přitiskne ho k sobě pevněji, stále ještě v hlubokém polibku.

Doktor je vášnivý a dychtivý a nedočkavý a trochu neohrabaný, protože je to pro něj poprvé. Ještě to nedělal, ne s touhle tváří a hnědýma očima a ne tak velkýma ušima, s vlasy, které odporují gravitaci, a s tou rozkošnou pihou mezi lopatkami.

Miluje ho a nechá se jím milovat a celou tu dobu, každým dotykem a pohybem a polibkem, se mu omlouvá.

xXx

Jejich příští zastávkou je Země.

Země. Země někdy uprostřed devatenáctého století.

Jack a Doktor stojí v jedné malé opuštěné uličce v Londýně. Je odsud výhled na Temži, a oni stojí bok po boku a mlčky se dívají, jak se slabé sluneční paprsky slunce odrážejí od hladiny řeky, na které za pár desítek let vyroste známý Tower Bridge. Je to tak neznámý svět, i když je to Země, tak nehostinný svět pro Jacka, teď, když má Tardis za zády a ví, že se do ní nevrátí, že už s Doktorem nebude moci zůstat, a že život, který ho čeká – _nekonečný_ život, pokud se Doktor nemýlí, a Doktor se mýlí jen málokdy – bude tady a osamělý.

Nedovede si představit, jak bude tenhle život vypadat. Jak to jen zvládne, tady a bez Doktora, bez muže, který mu ukázal, jak být lepším člověkem?

Jack stiskne zuby a cítí, jak se mu chvějí prsty, ale neřekne nic, protože neví, _co_ říct.

„Mohl bych tě vysadit doma, pokud chceš," zašeptá Doktor a lehce se prsty dotkne jeho paže, těšně pod ramenem.

Jack zavře oči a dlouze vydechne, protože nechce udělat nic jiného než se k Doktorovi obrátit a obejmout ho, vzít do náruče to jeho nové, drobnější tělo, chce ho poznat, chce si na něj zvyknout a nikdy ho neopustit. Jenomže to nejde.

Chvíli je potichu, a pak pomalu zakroutí hlavou, aniž by se na něj podíval. „Já už nemám domov."

Slyší, jak Doktor vedle něj polkne. „Jacku…" zamumlá a jeho hlas je slabý a zní tak strašně moc jinak než ten, který měl, když ho Jack poznal. „Je mi to líto. Je mi to moc líto."

Jack pomalu přikývne. „Já vím," dostane ze sebe, ale to je všechno, a on se otočí na Doktora a Doktor se na něj upřeně dívá a vypadá stejně zlomeně jako tehdy, když Jackovi vyprávěl, co se stalo s pány času a s Gallifrey, a neuhýbá, když Jack udělá krok k němu a vezme jeho tvář do dlaní, mlčí a oplácí mu pohled a neuhýbá.

Jack mu prsty přejede po spáncích a nakloní se k němu. „Jsi nejlepší člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal," oznámí mu, tiše, ale důrazně, aby na to Doktor nikdy nezapomněl.

Doktor si odfrkne, ale zní to spíš lítostivě než pobaveně. Zvedne paže a zatne prsty do ramen Jackova kabátu. „Nejsem člověk, Jacku." Zakroutí pomalu hlavou.

Jack se hořce ušklíbne. „A kolik z člověka toho zbylo ve mně?"

Doktor neodpoví, ale zatváří se bolestně a Jack se k němu bez přemýšlení nakloní a políbí ho. Jen krátký dotek rtů, nic víc, a potom se od něj odtáhne, beze slova se jemně vymaní ze sevření a bez ohlédnutí odejde.

Protože ví, že pokud neodejde teď, neodejde nikdy.

xXx

Smrt není něco, čím by si chtěl Jack procházet často. Rozhodně ne tak často, jako dosud.

Už ví, proč jsou lidé smrtelní. Nikdo by neměl procházet tím, čím on. Nikdo by tady neměl být navždy. Lidé na to nejsou připravení, na tu zodpovědnost, vyhlídky na věčnost, život, který nikdy neskončí, ale půjde dál a dál až do konce času, do konce samotného vesmíru a možná i potom, protože pevný bod je pevný bod.

Alespoň tak to říkal Doktor. Jsi pevný bod, Jacku, pevný bod, celý špatně.

Žádný člověk by neměl být pevný bod. Nikdo by neměl vědět, že uvidí všechny – a všechno – kolem sebe umírat, a nemoci je následovat.

To není pro lidi. Pro lidi je smrt, vždycky je na konci smrt, někdy moc brzy, někdy později, než by měla, někdy rychlá a klidná, někdy násilná a bolestivá, ale vždycky je tam smrt, to, co je nakonec všechny spojí. A Jack, i když je jediným, který si tím už prošel, jediný, který tam byl a vrátil se, pokaždé se nevyhnutelně vrátil zpátky, nedokáže popsat, co přesně smrt je. Neví, co je na druhé straně, i když tam byl už víckrát, než se mu chce počítat, než chce vůbec vědět, neví, jestli tam je pro každého něco jiného.

Pro něj je smrt jen… prázdno. Ticho a nic, na tu chvíli, než se znovu probudí, než se znovu reflexivně nadechne. Ticho a tma a prázdno a nic a žádný Doktor.

Občas ho napadá, že kdyby se to mohlo stát, kdyby mohl _doopravdy_ zemřít, zemřít a už se neprobudit, nelapat znovu po dechu, bylo by to jednodušší.

xXx

Jack přesídlí do Cardiffu (protože upřímně, kam jinam, když Cardiffem probíhá časoprostorová trhlina, ze které Doktor bere energii?) a musí uznat, že život tam není tak špatný, jak si myslel. Je to normální život, i když mnohem delší a naplněný nebezpečím, než by měl být život průměrného člověka.

Jenže on není průměrný člověk.

A tak je jediný, kdo s lety zůstává v Torchwoodu, a s bolestí sleduje, jak jeho kolegové umírají (protože zaměstnanci Torchwoodu se jen zřídkakdy dožívali vyššího věku, patřilo to tak nějak k práci, ta úmrtnost, i když to bylo příšerné), a nikdy si nezvykne na to, jak lidé přicházejí a odcházejí, zatímco on zůstává. Bolí to. Bolí to naprosto nepředstavitelně a on se celé dlouhé roky nevzdává naděje, že jednou, když počká, když tady zůstane dost dlouho, když se bude potloukat kolem trhliny, jednou se s Doktorem zase shledá.

Musí se přece najít, jednou, možná za dlouhou dobu, ale jednou ano. Jednou se pro něj Doktor vrátí a vezme ho odsud pryč, odvede ho odsud a Jack už se nebude muset dívat, jak lidé, které miluje, trpí a umírají a on s tím nemůže nic dělat.

A tak Jack čeká. Čeká a život mu ubíhá pod rukama, a všechno okolo něj se mění, ale on zůstává pořád stejný, umírá a znovu se probouzí a pokaždé, když se vrátí ze smrti, jeho první myšlenkou je _Vrať se pro mě, Doktore. Vrať se a udělej ze mě zase člověka._

xXx

Jednou nebo dvakrát Jack Doktora zahlédne, přímo v Cardiffu. Toho starého Doktora (protože Jack se už dávno naučil rozlišovat je na starého a nového Doktora), toho, který měl rád koženou bundu a banány a nosil vlasy ostříhané nakrátko a dělal si legraci ze svých příliš velkých uší.

Nedokáže z něj spustit pohled, ale Doktor ho nikdy nezná, a ani nemůže, protože jeho oči jsou příliš smutné, smutnější, než když se s ním seznámil, uprostřed druhé světové, a Jack ví, že tenhle Doktor je ještě mladý, příliš mladý, ještě před Rose, a tak za ním nejde.

Pokud ho Doktor něco naučil, pak to, že by si nikdo neměl pohrávat s časovými liniemi.

xXx

A pak se Doktor objeví znovu. Nový Doktor, ten s divokými, trochu bláznivými vlasy a zuby, na které si pořád nemůže zvyknout a už s sebou nemá Rose, ale Marthu, zatraceně hezkou studentku medicíny, která se Rose ani trochu nepodobá (Jack přemýšlí, jestli by neměl žárlit, když vidí, jak se Martha na Doktora dívá, ale nemůže se k tomu přimět, protože si přece nikdy nic neslíbili a Doktor je svobodný a oba mají svůj vlastní život, _Doktor_ má svůj vlastní život, bez něj, a navíc je k pohledům, které po něm Martha vrhá, naprosto beznadějně slepý), a nezávazně mu nabízí výlet.

Z malého výletu se ale stane zcela nepředvídatelná katastrofa a není to kvůli tomu, že Jack vůbec nemá tušení, kdy se vrátí domů, protože pochybuje, že se Doktor od doby – ano, Jack si samozřejmě vyslechl spoustu zajímavostí, přímo od zdroje, a nikdy nepochopil, jak může někdo, kdo vnímá čas tak intenzivně jako Doktor, mít tak žalostně špatnou mušku, když jím cestuje – kdy vzal Rose do Cardiffu místo do Neapole, nějak výrazně zlepšil v pilotování Tardis.

Stane se konec vesmíru a Utopie, stane se Vládce a Jack v žádném případě nevěří tomu, že by Doktor a Vládce byli v mládí jen přátelé. Stane se zajatá rodina Marthy Jonesové, Valiant, Doktor zavřený v kleci a Tardis proměněná v paradoxní stroj a přijde nekonečný rok, který se nikdy nestal.

Nakonec je to Martha, kdo zachrání svět a zastaví Vládce, úplně sama, jen pomocí historek o Doktorovi, úžasná, odvážná Martha, a když jim Jack během loučení jen tak mezi řečí oznámí, že mu doma, před lety, říkávali Tvář z Boe, jsou oba ohromení a smějí se a nechtějí mu říct proč.

Jack zůstane v Cardiffu, sám, a je jedním z mála lidí na celém světě, kteří si pamatují rok plný teroru a slzy, které měl Doktor v očích, když se bezmocně kolébal dopředu a dozadu, na Valiantu, s mrtvým Vládcem v náručí.

xXx

„Nemůžu se přestat dívat," zamumlá Doktor tichým hlasem, ani se po něm neotočí.

Sedí na prahu Tardis, dveře má otevřené a zírá ven, do tmy, a pod sebou má zářící planetu Zemi, stejnou jako na fotkách, které posílali astronauti z NASA při svých prvních cestách do vesmíru. Hlavu má svěšenou a ramena nahrbená, nohy má vystrčené ze dveří, takže mu bimbají ve vzduchoprázdnu. Pohled má upřený do dálky, přímo na planetu.

Jack mu stojí za zády a přes jeho hlavu se taky dívá ven a přitom přemýšlí, jestli se na něj Doktor ještě vůbec někdy podívá, a jak dlouho po tom, co ho po roce, který nikdy nebyl, vysadil v Cardiffu, se pro něj vrátil, aby ho vzal zpátky na palubu?

Určitě ne dlouho, protože Doktor má pořád v očích tu bolest, kterou v nich měl celý ten rok, ale Martha je pryč a Jack nemá odvahu se ho zeptat, kde je, jen doufá, že není mrtvá, protože Martha není mrtvá, _nemůže_ být, protože Martha je přece žena, která obešla svět a zachránila lidstvo.

Doktor si povzdychne. „Nemůžu se přestat dívat na tuhle planetu," zašeptá. „Je tak nádherná. Plná života. A Vládce ji málem zničil." Rukama si silně přejede po obličeji. „Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že by dokázal udělat něco takového."

„Je mi to líto," řekne mu Jack konejšivým hlasem a posadí se na zem, hned za něj, nohy doširoka roztažené podél Doktorových boků, obejme ho kolem ramen a přitiskne k sobě, pevně, ale jemně, protože Doktor je tak křehký, a je to poprvé, kdy se spolu dívají z Tardis a on objímá Doktora a ne naopak.

Celé Doktorovo tělo se napne, každý jeho sval, na několik dlouhých vteřin, ale pak se Doktor v jeho objetí uvolní a opře se o jeho hruď a Jack mu položí bradu na rameno, aby přes něj viděl na Zemi.

„Martha měla pravdu," vydechne Doktor a položí ruce na ty Jackovy, drží je a opírá se důvěřivě o jeho tělo, jako by se v něm chtěl ztratit. Jeho vlasy, ty divoké, věčně rozcuchané vlasy šimrají Jacka na tváři a on sevře Doktora pevněji a zaboří do těch vlasů obličej.

Je to zvláštní pocit být mu zase tak blízko, moci ho držet. Je to… jako by se vrátil v čase. Jako by byli zase zpět tam, kde začali, hned po tom dítěti s plynovou maskou, uprostřed náletu v Londýně. Jen teď jsou starší a mají toho za sebou víc, víc věcí, které prožili, víc těžkých zkušeností, víc lidí, které ztratili.

„Já a Vládce… Nebyli jsme jenom přátelé." Doktor se nostalgicky pousměje, Jack to slyší v jeho hlase. „Nikdy jsme nebyli jenom přátelé. Doma, na Gallifrey… Miloval jsem ho. Byl tak úžasný. Pán času. Brilantní. Chtěl cestovat prostorem a časem a chtěl vidět všechno, co vesmír nabízí. A já věřil, opravdu jsem _věřil_, že máme nějakou naději."

„Co se stalo?"

„Bubny." Doktor se hořce zasměje, ale pak jeho smích odumře a Jack si je jistý, že Doktor pláče. „Bubny a šílenství."

Jack pomalu přikývne a přes Doktora se zadívá na planetu pod nimi, modrou a bílou a zelenou a nádhernou, tak nádhernou a ví, jak málo stačí – bubny a šílenství – aby se z někoho, koho Doktor miloval, stal maniak rozhodnutý zničit celou Zemi. A přizvat si k tomu Doktora, aby se mohl dívat.

Až na ten konec světa by to mohlo být skoro rande.

Jack sklopí oči. „Promiň," zamumlá a sám neví, za co se omlouvá. Možná za to, že se Doktor musel dívat, jak lidé z budoucnosti pro zábavu a pro pobavení Vládce ničí celou svoji planetu. Možná za to, jak to dopadlo. Možná za všechno, i když to nemohl nijak ovlivnit.

Doktor kývne a opře si hlavu o jeho rameno, oči zavřené a Jack cítí jeho dech vedle svého ucha a Doktor je klidný a mlčí a opírá se o něj a je to příjemné, hrozně příjemné, to ticho, tak pohodlné, jako může být jen mezi lidmi, kteří se znají už dlouho a rozumí si i beze slov.

„Budeš tady pořád, že ano?" zašeptá Doktor nakonec a sevře jeho ruce. Pootočí hlavu a rty přitiskne Jackovi ke kůži pod uchem. „Nikdy neodejdeš. Když sem přijdu za milion let, zpátky na Zemi, někde tady budeš."

„Ano," odpoví Jack chraplavě a snaží se přitom ignorovat bolest, která se mu rozlila v hrudi, protože _když se vrátím za milion let, někde tady budeš_ znamenalo _přijedu se na tebe podívat, ale neberu tě s sebou_.

Jack stiskne víčka. „Ano," zopakuje. „Někde tady budu. Vždycky mě tady najdeš."

„Pevný bod," zamumlá Doktor a potom zůstane mlčet, jen tlumeně oddychuje, prsty propletené s Jackovými, načež se jemně vymaní z jeho náruče a otočí se, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Klečí před ním na kolenou a dívá se na něj a oči se mu třpytí, a pak mu položí dlaně na tváře a nakloní se k němu a opře se čelem o to jeho. „Možná bychom měli zůstat spolu," zašeptá, rty jen centimetr nebo dva od Jackových. „Jediní dva, kteří vždycky zůstanou." Odmlčí se a pátravě se mu zadívá do očí. „Chceš cestovat se mnou, Jacku?" zeptá se slabě a hlas se mu chvěje. „Chceš jít se mnou, kamkoli ve vesmíru a čase?"

Kamkoli? S Doktorem? S Doktorem, který ho zachránil a ukázal mu krásu života a na kterého čekal víc než sto let?

Jack přikývne a pousměje se.

xXx

„Je to hezké," zamumlá Jack tlumeně a bradou se opře o Doktorovo rameno, jak se přes něj dívá do dálky.

Pod nimi, prakticky přímo pod jejich nohama je slyšet tlumený zvuk kamenů, které padají z obří průrvy ve skále, tvoří vodopád, nádherný, zářící všemi odlesky modré s občasným zábleskem žluté nebo oranžové nebo fialové tak, jak to umí jen safír, a padají dolů, celé kilometry, než zmizí až na dně propasti, kde je odnese podzemní řeka.

Je to tak stejné, jako když tady byli naposledy, a zároveň tak jiné, protože jeho Doktor je teď úplně jiný muž, a protože i on sám se změnil. Není už takový, jako býval, má skoro dvě staletí vzpomínek, které mu nikdy patřit neměly, a prošel si tolika věcmi, které ho nikdy neměly potkat, ale potkaly.

Jack dlouze vydechne a sevře Doktora pevněji, dlouhé paže obemknuté kolem jeho těla, jak stojí za ním, dlaně položené na jeho břiše. Doktorovy ruce jsou položeny na těch jeho, ale neodstrkují ho, ani se neujišťují, že ho Jack nepustí, přestože stojí skoro až na okraji vyhlídky, přímo nad vodopádem, nad _propastí_, prostě tam jenom _jsou_. Jsou tam a nepouštějí ho, protože Jack na něj čekal roky, čekal na něj přes sto let a nikdy to nevzdal.

A Jack nemůže než vzpomenout si, jak jiné to bylo, když tu stál naposledy, s Doktorem, který měl velké uši a koženou bundu a tak strašně rád používal ironii, protože tehdy to byl on, kdo byl mlčky zezadu objímán a bylo to úžasné a je to úžasné i teď, protože nezáleží na tom, jak Doktor vypadá, nikdy na tom nezáleželo, je jedno, který z nich je vyšší a jestli má Doktor krátké vlasy nebo kotlety a tenisky a roztomilou pihu mezi lopatkami, protože je to pořád jeho Doktor.

Protože nezáleží na tom, jestli je Doktor protivný a ironický a říká lidem _opičky_ nebo nosí hloupý hnědý oblek s proužky a ten dlouhý kabát, co mu dala Janis Joplin, a až příliš často říká _je mi to líto_, nezáleží na tom a nebude na tom záležet, dokud ho Doktor chytí za ruku pokaždé, když budou utíkat před dalším smrtelným nebezpečím. Nebude na tom záležet, dokud bude Doktor u něj pokaždé, když se Jack vrátí ze smrti a dokud bude Jack moci být u každé jeho regenerace.

„Máš pravdu, je to nádhera," prohodí Doktor a Jack v jeho hlase slyší pousmání, a pak ho Doktor palcem pohladí po hřbetu ruky a s povzdechem se důvěřivě opře o jeho tělo.

A Jack si přeje, aby to tak mohlo zůstat navždy.


End file.
